HTTYD 2 with a twist
by KiwiLugi357
Summary: Another character comes into this story along with a dragon that is familiar but rare it also has feelings and hardships.


Fanfiction

How To Train Your Dragon 2

Narrative POV:

There is an Island on the west side of luck tuck that snows 9 months of the year and hails the other 3. That wasn't the only weird thing though their pets weren't ordinary like having a cat or dog or even a horse they had... DRAGONS! With these dragons came new things like dragon nests made of wood and thread they even had feeding wells and they had had this new game called the Dragon Game with the Chief always under seeing it like right now "that's my sons best friend but, now where is my son, thinking of the good news".

Somewhere flying at the speed of light over the ocean was Hiccup and his best friend the jet black Night Fury!

Hiccup's POV:

"Hey Bud what do you say about another go?!" dragon groans "oh Toothless it will be fine" and he jumps off his dragon falling towards the Sea only to open his "wings" and fly.

Meanwhile ? POV:

Midnight come on let's go back before the 'King' gets worried also i think Valka's gonna go on another tour to see if their are any more trappers out i know that we just cleared some a while ago but she's the dragons "protector" so it's her job as much as mine."

Midnight- "Alright but can we have one more go with your flying contraption it's so much fun"

?- "sure we can but if King or Valka or even Cloud Jumper get mad your taking the blame" and with that she jumped off her pure white Night Fury to dive below only to open her own set of "wings".

Midnight- "but Claira" the dragon whines

Claira- "wooohooo"

Seven Minutes later

Flying into my beautiful home or the Dragon sanctuary "Valka we are back" then in my wonderful first language Dragonenesse "Dad I'm back" i could here all the welcome backs from all the dragons and then here Valka's human response.

Valka's POV:

'I wonder where Claira and Midnight are I swear that girl and Night Fury are troublesome but then again the reason why is because those two are the most important things in this nest those dragons would give their life for Claira' "Calm down Cloud Jumper i'm sure they will be back soon so we can tell her we are leaving to search for more trappers" Then all of a sudden a dragon call with responses from all around and then one other human remark Valka i am back"

"Welcome back"

"I know your going out to scout for any trappers (don't roll your eyes at me Valka) so please take Fang the snaffle Fang, Winter, Flow and Recon for water dragons and a few others in the other categories too be extra careful."

"Yes my QUEEN" i can hear her grumble and growl from hear "Start some fish while i'm gone please Claira"

"I will i have to feed the hatchlings anyway and we are taking the older dragons out to eat later" and with that response i left to make my rounds for the trappers"

Meanwhile back with Hiccup:

"Snout Lout put me down" but of course i am ignored but then i find my chance because his dragon Hook Fang loosens his grip so i put my foot and metal leg under his belly and push off and open my wings to make it back to the boat were my dragon is with one back wing. Dad soon comes on board with his dragon the dragon riders and Gobber plus his own dragon and tells us about what makes Drago Blood Fist so dangerous and can't be talked to but i'm not convinced so i'm still going to leave and try. While i'm in the air i feel the need to let out my frustration so "ARGAHHHH" Toothless croons " Don't worry Bud i won't let anything happen to you i promise "while patting his head" There was a bit off silence before i hear a disturbance in the wind "Ohh come on Dad I'm not..." but it's not Dad it's a Mysterious Rider with a huge dragon in front of me. "No sudden moves" i tell Toothless but then suddenly i'm grabbed from my dragon and i watch as my dragon plummets to the icy water. "TOOTHLESS! No wait we have to go back for my dragon he can't fly on his own please we have to go back for him" but my cries are not heeded.

Mysterious Rider POV:

'It's a good thing Claira told me to bring these dragons with me to get the boy and dragon.'

Back at the Sanctuary about 20 minutes earlier Claira's POV:

{What did you need dad (King is my Dad and also one of my many dragons)}

King- {Claira i am giving you the right to be the Alpha you will not feel different but you will be stronger in many ways}

{Dad... No i'm not even a dragon, i have no wings, i can't breath fire, i}

{Claira you are the perfect choice you have the soul of a dragon and the heart of a human, you are also brave, strong, and most of all caring to all dragons no matter if they are enemies or not which makes you passionate.}

'If i do this will i be able to but i the one thing that i am thinking about is will i make the dragons happy and be able to bring in more' Then i look around me and they are practically telling me to accept so {I accept King} He nods and then all of a sudden icy winds blow around the both of us but i feel much different even though i had already heightened senses and strength and other things they had all become even more powerful you could say'

{You are now the Alpha}

Congratulations are sent to me from everywhere but i'm not focusing on them i can hear the wings of my dragons coming but i hear a different human voice and the sound of struggling so i'm going to check it out. {Dad i'm going to were Valka is i hear new presences} and i go with this {Midnight stay here and when i come back fly me up onto Whitey okay}. When i get there Valka is examining a young boy who i would say is her son and another Night Fury who is male and jet black, i tell the dragons surrounding the boy and dragon to leave along with Cloud Jumper to the main area and i go as well with my curiosity peeked. As soon as i get back to the main part of the sanctuary Midnight picks me up and flies me to Dad and hides on him even though it's not hard to do considering they are both the same colour. We watch as the boy explains how he and his dragon lost apart of their bodies and then watch as they are introduced to the "Alpha". I see that Valka finally realizes that i wasn't there and was about to call for me but, then i came out of my hiding spot without Midnight at that time pretending i didn't know that they were there.

5 Minutes ago Valka's POV:

I took this boy that was flying a dragon who had made the promise of not letting him go and went to the Dragon sanctuary. As soon as we got there he did this weird thing with his fire sword and made the dragons less hostile with him and almost put them in a trance until i caught their attention by waving my staff to bring in the jet black dragon. After the boy made sure his dragon was sure his dragon got in a protective stance around him until i calmed him down with the nests dragons lights and a single swipe of my staff. I had just barely noticed the dragons leaving when i discovered this boy was my 21 year old son. I had him follow me to the main area and let him see the dragons and listened to his story about how he shot down his dragon and made him lose a fin but then his dragon Toothless got him back when the destroyed the Queen's rein and herself when he lost his leg. We went up to the Alpha and i said "He likes ya!" when i remembered Claira but as if she reed my mind she walked out of behind the Alpha's head inspecting him.

"Who's that? You didn't tell me they're was another human her mom. Or is she not suppose to be here? An intruder?!"

"No son she is suppose to be here she was here as a babe when i was brought she has been here since she was a baby to be honest she is the most important thing in this nest the Alpha is her 'Dad' and second dragon" When my son was about to say something there were growls heard.

Hiccup's POV:

I was about to say something to Mom when they're was aggressive growls heard to my left and so two dragons that i had never seen before fighting and it seemed no matter what the other dragons would do they continued to fight each other it looked like Mom and cloud Jumper were about to jump in they were stopped by the girl who i had saw. What confused and scared me was that she went straight in to the fight like she was going to win. I went to follow when Toothless grabbed the back of my shirt with his teeth and made me stay like he sensed everything was fine. "Toothless let me go she's walking into dang..." but what surprised me was that while i was trying to get Toothless to let me go she had made her way in between the two dragons and they looked like they were cowering away from her and then she said something that i didn't understand because it wasn't in English it was in growls as in dragon growls that made me gawk.

Claira's POV:

When Valka and her son were talking there was a scuffle of sound and then growls and snaps to me sounding like taints and commands and recognized it as two of the dragons i had sent with Valka which happened to be Fang the snaffle fang and Winter one of the water dragons. Fang is male and just a young dragon so he thinks he can get whatever he wants like all other young dragons and then there was Winter who was the mother of 5 hatchlings that was probably what they were fighting over because Winter's hatchlings like to take Fang's toys. I jumped down from Dad and ran to were the dragons were fighting and got in between them. {FANG GET AWAY FROM WINTER NOW!} As soon as he heard his name he cowered away from me but it seems i frightened Winter as well and when i had the option to move she cowered a little more so i backed up and bowed down so she new that i was submitting to her at the moment so she slowly came over to me and licked my cheek and with that i patted her and said calmly to her {Winter go to your nest and to your hatchlings and take out the toy that doesn't belong to them please and put it infront of you}

{Of course}

{Now Fang come here i need to take you to your parents.} He didn't say anything but kept eye contact with me signalling that he was listening. "Valka i want you to stay her with Dad with your son and wait until i get back i need to deal with this" Then i just walked away while whistling a whistle that only dragons could hear but this was a specific one to call Midnight. When she got to me i jumped on and flew towards Fangs parents to deal with him and give the toy back and a lecture to the hatchlings who took it.

Hiccup's POV:

When she spoke it was so enchanting but it had a hint of authority to it although i could tell that is not how she normally sounded and she was so pretty... woo hold it Hiccup you just meet her well actually i didn't even meet her.

Valka's POV:

'She did a wonderful job stopping the fight just now like usual although i am puzzled on how she knew that Hiccup is my son but then again she probably saw the scar on his chin' i looked over to him and i realize he looks smitten already but then he grew a shocked look.

Claira's POV:

After i talked with the hatchlings Fang and his parents and Winter i went back to were i left Valka, Cloud Jumper, the boy and other Night Fury. When i got there Valka was trying to get her sons attention while his dragon was crooning in worry. "Hey are you okay?"

"Huh... What... Sorry i didn't mean to space out like that... What were you saying?"

"I haven't said anything yet." With that he blushed and stuttered it was pretty cute... ya cute." I blushed at my thought. "Anyway my name is Claira and this is my best dragon friend Midnight and this place is my home and everyone here is my family."

"Wow well my name is Hiccup and this is my best bud Toothless and it's nice to meet you Mom said that you've been here since you were a baby and the Alpha is your Dad."

"Ya i have but Dad wasn't my first dragon or the one i trusted first it was Midnight she was the one i let get near me and when Valka came it was Midnight who pushed me to be with my 'own' kind to learn how to live and speak as a human. Anyway Valka we should go feed the dragons now you hungry?" i questioned Hiccup.

Valka's POV:

We headed for the feeding area and Hiccup was looking for Claira it's quite adorable how they both already like each other even though they just met but then again they have so much in common they both have a sword with weird features the same personalities in moments and they have the same dragons. "Hiccup calm down she is already here."

"What? I don't see her!"

Then all of a sudden there was a loud roar but all the dragons knew what it meant. "It's feeding time." And Claira shoots down from the sky on Midnight signaling to the dragons that the Alpha is bringing up there food from her roar and up comes the fish while i just laugh at Hiccup's face. "Surprised aren't you?! She's always been like this one with the dragons just like you."

"What about you Mom you've been with them for 20 years are you not one with the dragons?"

"No i am but you to are so much more in sync with your own dragons but then you are with others as well it's the same way with people."

Hiccup's POV:

When Toothless was done filling his stomach with fish i watched as Claira and Midnight came back up from thanking the Alpha she is so pretty i... anyway so we went to this air vent and i watched as Mom walked around on too dragons to get to Toothless it looked so magical. Next we were just flying in the air taking in all the sights when Mom says that being in the air is being "Free". "You know flying like this is all good and fun but have you ever flew." And with that i take off Toothless and open my Wings so Mom could me flying without a dragon but soon becomes a danger when i see an incoming rock. "Ahhh not again Toothless!" I realized that Toothless wouldn't make it to me on time.

Claira's POV:

I was letting Hiccup and Valka catch up with one another when Hiccup suddenly jumps of Toothless but then he opens his own pair of 'wings' and flies. Although that wouldn't last much longer because i could see a rock coming {Midnight fly me over top of Hiccup i need to get him before he hits the rock}

{Alright but please be careful Claira}

{I will} With that i jumped off towards Hiccup opening my own wings when he yells for Toothless though he is to far away and with his wing not being able to operate by itself. So i ran into Hiccup and pushed him so that we were falling into the snow pit in between the rocks. Soon we came to a complete stop but i didn't get up i had hit my head when helping Hiccup and it's making me dizzy but then i remembered that i promised Midnight so i got up. Toothless jumped down and went to make sure Hiccup was okay when Valka went over to him and played with his flight wings. As soon as Midnight came down i had her take off while telling Cloud Jumper. I was heading straight for home to go to my room to check my head while Midnight goes to make sure the hatchlings still had fish.

Hiccup's POV:

We just got back to the sanctuary and Mom went to her area with Cloud Jumper while i was thinking about going to find Drago. "Well bud it looks like it's just you and me to find Drago and try to convince him that dragons and vikings can live together lets go... hmph" Toothless growls but then we see it's Dad.

Stoick's POV:

"Shh it's alright Toothless it's just me."

"Dad really.. what are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to get you out we need to leave"

"What no how did you even get in here"

"Gobber let's go" With that Gobber led the way to the exit though he pulled back at a certain spot a little pale and told me i could take this with Hiccup trying to stop me but what i saw could not prepare me it was my wife.

Gobber's POV:

After Stoick's and Valka's reunion i went for a little walk but i came a cross this girl who was in the mountain who didn't belong and she looked like she was headed toward the main dragon area so i did the only thing i could think of which was stop her. "Eh lass where you going you shouldn't even be in here" she went to leave when i grabbed her and she opened her mouth for my guess to call for help when i hit her on the head.

3 Minutes ago Claira's POV:

I just finished checking my head when i started to walk back to the main area because i sensed intruders when a older man called out to me. I went to go to my dragons because my head was still injured when he grabbed me then i did another dragon call that alerts all dragons that i'm in trouble but soon after i was hit on my head and everything went black.

Valka's POV:

Stoick asked me to come back home and i accepted but then i thought of Claira and then thought where is Claira when i saw Gobber come in carrying her which made me panic because of the dragons they would go on a rampage if they saw her like this which is what Cloud Jumper and surprisingly Toothless did straight into protective mode bringing me and Hiccup with them into the corner away from the 'kidnappers' although Gobber still had Claira. "Gobber put her down slowly and gently or your going to get hurt." i could see Midnight coming to 'rescue' Claira at that matter i think all the dragons think something is wrong. Without warning Midnight jumped and carefully grabbed Claira with her gums and dropped her behind but center of Toothless and Cloud Jumper standing protectively over her while baring her teeth. I crouched down to check on Claira while Hiccup was trying to calm down Midnight. Then there was a grunt of pain coming from below me and that made Midnight crouch down and croon in Claira's face concerned while Toothless and Cloud Jumper stood standing aggressively towards Stoick and Gobber who have been gawking the entire time.

Claira's POV:

I was swimming in darkness until i felt a nudge and a concerned coo coming from something above me with many other growls coming from all directions. I just wanted to continue lying there but then i remembered what had happened and woke up immediately almost hitting my head against Midnight's muzzle which would probably just put me in more pain. {Midnight what's going on?}

{Claira your awake thank goodness you were hit by this human and sent out a call and it told all the dragons you were in danger so they rushed here.}

{WHAT! Oh no Midnight move i need to get up and stop them move please}

{No i will not}

{MIDNIGHT NOW! EVERYONE STOP THIS INSTANT!}

Hiccup's POV:

I turned to look at Claira she just growled so loud and all the dragons are lowering their heads even the Alpha what's going on but then i saw it her eyes were dilated like a dragon and she wasn't backing down she was just like how an Alpha should be. "Claira what's wrong?"

"Sorry Hiccup it's just the dragons always panic when i'm injured or worse so the only way to make them back down is by acting like i'm in charge."

"Oh" Then everything settled down but then Dad starting questioning her.

Stoick's POV:

This girl i wonder what she is. "So you've been here since you were a baby how did you manage when you were defenseless?"


End file.
